Blue Sky Studios
|Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = Subsidiary of 20th Century Fox |Row 2 title = Industry |Row 2 info = CGI animation Motion pictures |Row 3 title = Founded |Row 3 info = February 1987 |Row 4 title = Founder(s) |Row 4 info = Chris Wedge V. Gopalakrishnan |Row 5 title = Headquarters |Row 5 info = Greenwich, Connecticut, USA |Row 6 title = Key people |Row 6 info = Carlos Saldanha Chris Wedge |Row 7 title = Products |Row 7 info = CGI animated films |Row 8 title = Owners |Row 8 info = News Corporation |Row 9 title = Parent |Row 9 info = 20th Century Fox |Row 10 title = Website |Row 10 info = http://www.blueskystudios.com/ }} (also known as Blue Sky (or BSS for short) is an American CGI-animation studio which specializes in high-resolution, computer-generated character animation and rendering. It is owned by 20th Century Fox and located in Greenwich, Connecticut. In addition to their feature-length animated films, including the Ice Age series, Robots (2005), Horton Hears a Who! (2008), and Rio (2011), Blue Sky has worked on many high-profile films, primarily in the integration of live-action with computer-generated animation. History 1987–97 Blue Sky was founded in February 1987 by Chris Wedge, Carl Ludwig and four other artists and technicians who had previously worked on the Disney film Tron while employed at MAGI/Synthavision. Throughout the late 1980s and 1990s, the studio concentrated on the production of television commercials and visual effects for film. Some of the more memorable commercials that Blue Sky worked on during this time period were a Chock Full O' Nuts spot with a talking coffee bean, and an intro for a Nickelodeon block called Nicktoons that featured the show's mascot, Nick Boy, realized as human-shaped orange goo. Using their proprietary animation pipeline, the studio produced over 200 spots for clients such as Chrysler, M&M/Mars, General Foods, Texaco, and the United States Marines. 1997–present In August 1997, 20th Century Fox's Los Angeles-based effects company, VIFX, acquired Blue Sky Studios to form VIFX. The new company produced visual effects for films such as The X-Files, Blade, Armageddon, Titanic and Alien Resurrection. In 1998, Chris Wedge realized long unfulfilled dreams and produced the Academy Awarded animated short film, Bunny. Due to the f/x market crash, Fox decided to leave visual effects business. In 1999, they sold VIFX to Rhythm & Hues Studios, and considered selling Blue Sky next. At the time, the studio got the opportunity with the Ice Age script to turn it into a comedy. In 2002, Ice Age was released to a great critical and commercial success. The film got a nomination for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, and established Blue Sky as the third studio, after Pixar and DreamWorks, to launch a successful CGI franchise. On January 5, 2009, the studio moved from White Plains, New York to Greenwich, Connecticut. On May 15, 2013, Scrat has becomes the offical mascot of Blue Sky Studios. Filmography Feature films Released films Upcoming films Films in development Television specials Short films Commercials *Braun "The Last Word" (1992) *Nicktoons "Show Open" (1993) *Chock full o'Nuts "Complements" (1993) *Nestlé "Cookie Jar" (1993) *Pepsi "Swingers" (1996) *Rayovac "Fierce Creatures/Super Stomper" (1997) *Target "Toys" (1998) Contributions *''Square One Television'' (1987) – "Mathman" segments *''Joe's Apartment'' (1996) – dancing and singing cockroaches *''Alien Resurrection'' (1997) – the aliens *''A Simple Wish'' (1997) – numerous characters and special effects *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) – several alien creatures *''Jesus' Son'' (1999) – sacred heart, "liquid" glass, and screaming cotton ball effects *''Fight Club'' (1999) – the "sliding" penguin *''The Sopranos'' (2000) – the "talking fish" in the episode Funhouse *''Titan A.E.'' (2000) – 3D animation: creation of the new world *20th Century Fox logo (2009) – extra spotlights and palm trees References External links * Official website * IMDb page * Big Cartoon DataBase Page [[Category:Companies